News
by r3tro Roxel
Summary: AU - Alfred has something important to tell Arthur.


A crappy story I wrote on a whim. I mostly wrote this for my friend, who I'm trying to introduce to US/UK... She's more into Hetalia because of her love for England, but she sent me a lovely US/UK fic that we both loved, so I have hope for a new yaoi friend! Yup... enjoy this piece of shit written in about an hour.

* * *

**News**

"Hey, Arthur!" A familiar voice called, causing him to stiffen. Almost as though in anger, he crushed a piece of notebook paper within his hand before turning to meet the other's bespectacled gaze.

"Oh. H-hey, Alfred." The older of the two replied, his voice almost deadpan as he continued placing books within his schoolbag.

"You got time?" Alfred asked, jumping up to sit on an empty desk, kicking his legs happily as he did so, although they were far long enough to touch the floor. It was these brief moments of childishness that he felt made life worthwhile.

"Yeah, sure… What's the problem?" Arthur asked almost guardedly, surreptitiously shoving the crumpled paper from earlier into his pocket in what seemed to be apology and defeat.

"Nothing's the problem, Art! Is it wrong that I just wanna talk?" The younger blonde laughed, causing the other to flush with embarrassment at his own lapse in social awareness.

"N-no… H-here, I'll be done in a minute." He said, and resumed packing his bag, having been interrupted by the other's sudden request.

"Sweet! Hurry up, though, I've got something important to tell you. I'll be waiting outside, don't be long!" Alfred said cheerily as he hopped off the desk and walked out of the room, giving a wave as he left.

Arthur stared in an almost thoughtful manner as he left, wondering just what it was he wanted to talk about. Shaking his head, he gave a small sigh, and dismissed it as another one of his friend's unimportant priorities.

Scuffing the toe of his shoe against the concrete, Alfred looked up as he heard the door to the school open. He knew it was Arthur, for the rest of the students had left already. Arthur had always been slow in getting his things ready to go home.

"Took you long enough!" He said, smiling as he draped an arm across the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Oh, shut up, you git…" Arthur mumbled, frowning at the uncalled for gesture. Shrugging the arm off of him, he hitched his backpack and walked quickly forward, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. It wasn't his fault he was just slow at getting his books ready. Smiling, Alfred followed him, quickly catching up due to his long legs.

The two of them headed in the general direction of the seaside, finding themselves upon the street next to the wharf, but not on the dock itself. The late afternoon sun cast a golden pallor over the city, silhouetting them against the dark ocean.

"So, how're things with Laura these days?" Alfred asked, causing Arthur to raise his eyebrows. He hadn't been expecting that question, Alfred had never cared much for his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, fine, I guess. We're still friends, it's not as though we're mortal enemies or anything." Arthur said with a shrug. Alfred stared curiously at him for a moment, brow furrowed in thought.

"Why'd you break up, anyway?" He asked, hands buried within his pockets as they strolled along the wharf.

"Oh, um…" Arthur began, his emerald gaze shifting to the asphalt beneath their feet.

"Th-things just weren't really going anywhere, is all. We both just decided it'd be better if we were friends." He knew this answer probably wasn't going to sate Alfred's burning curiosity and desire to immerse himself within other people's business, but, surprisingly, the other restrained himself.

"B-besides…" Arthur added after a lengthy silence, in which he knew Alfred was probably considering what those words meant. It was a cliché excuse, they both knew. Arthur just hoped he wouldn't call him out on it; things had just happened to turn out that way.

"I kind of like someone else. Not really, but… I'd have felt unfaithful, y'know?" He mumbled, kicking at a rock that lay within his path. He waited expectantly for Alfred's surefire response of, 'Oh, really? Who?', but never received it, much to his shock. It wasn't like the other to be so… considerate.

Suddenly, however, Alfred stopped in his tracks, causing Arthur to do the same.

"What?" He asked, frowning slightly. He turned, one hand still buried within his pocket, the other hanging free.

"Arthur, I… I've got some news." Alfred said, smiling. Perplexed, the blond walked forward, confusion written upon his face.

"Oh, really?" He asked, smirking. It probably wouldn't be very important, but… this whole situation seemed odd. Alfred seemed quite serious about this, and that was one thing Arthur could always count on – Alfred was never serious.

"Close your eyes." The other commanded. His face illuminated by the sun, Arthur decided to blame it for the sudden warmth he felt. This was just too odd. However, he complied.

A few moments passed, Arthur's eyes were still closed, and nothing was happening. His feet took a few tentative steps forward, his lips parted slightly as though he was going to speak. Suddenly, words broke through the crushing silence.

"Uh, A-Art? You can open your eyes now…" Alfred said, almost nervously. The older of the two complied, his emerald orbs fluttering open, met by almost concerned looking blue ones. Alfred's brow was furrowed with what looked like worry, his head tilted.

"Wh-why did you…?" He began, but trailed off.

"N-nevermind…" At that moment, Arthur became hyper-aware of the fact he had inched himself closer to his friend, and stepped back, his face warm with embarrassment. What had that been? Just a loss of balance, surely…

"W-well…" Alfred attempted to segue the conversation back to its original intent, his face bursting into a smile as he brandished a piece of typed paper, pulled hastily from the pocket of his ever-present bomber jacket.

"I got all A's on my report card! Now my parents will have to let me join the varsity baseball team!" He cried happily, waving the report card in question with excitement. Arthur's smile was small, not wide enough to be considered overjoyed but not non-existent.

"Good for you, Al, I'm proud of you." Of course, his exuberance wouldn't be the same as his friend's. The fact that the other was or wasn't on the baseball team didn't affect him directly, but it meant a lot to Alfred, so he assumed it was his responsibility to be happy for his friend achieving his goals.

"Aw, thanks! I'm real excited, you know how I love baseball, and maybe I'll get an athletic scholarship…!" Alfred gushed, obviously more enraptured by his own success then whether or not Arthur cared. Nonetheless, he still felt it was information worth sharing.

"Oh, and that's not even the good news!" He cried, fumbling around his pocket for what Arthur assumed to be another piece of paper. He watched fondly as his scatterbrained friend dug around for the object in question, his smile watery. At last, judging by Alfred's smile, he found it, and presented it with a flourish.

"Veronica gave me her number!" He shouted delightedly. Sure enough, Arthur noted, the words 'Veronica: 555-8935 Call me!' were written on the scrap of paper.

"Oh…" The blond said quietly, his fist clenching upon the already abused notebook page in his pocket.

"G-good for you…" He mumbled, directing his gaze away from Alfred's sparkling, excited eyes.

"Look, I gotta go. Homework to do…" Arthur said suddenly, his words coming out quietly and quickly, his back already facing Alfred before the other could respond.

"O-oh… Bye, Arthur…!" Alfred called weakly, giving a wave despite the fact that the other couldn't see him. He stood for a moment, mystified by the other's behavior, Veronica's number still clasped within his hand.

"What was that all about…?"

Arthur walked quickly, his hands shoved within his pockets, his eyes directed to the ground. His heart pounded angrily within his chest, his face hot with rage. Suddenly, he stopped; quickly glancing over his shoulder to ensure Alfred couldn't see him. The other was long gone.

Slowly, deliberately, he removed his hand from his pocket, and unclenched his fist. Within his sweaty grasp was a piece of notebook paper, at one point folded delicately, but now appearing as no more than a ragged scrap. His hands trembling, he smoothed out the wrinkles, exposing the words written delicately upon the light blue lines in ink pen.

'Alfred, I love you.'

Giving a furious sigh, he crushed the paper once more within his palm, and flung it towards the ocean, not caring if it missed its target. He never wanted to see it again, never wanted to be reminded.

With a tearful huff, he jammed his fists back in his pockets and returned on his way home, his mind devoid of but one thought –

'Love is worthless.'

Alfred was walking slowly home, his thoughts clouded by the image of Arthur's face, crestfallen and… had that been anger he had seen?

Shaking his head slightly, he pulled Veronica's number from his pocket, glanced at it, and promptly threw it over his shoulder.

With a sigh, he began the long walk home, the slightest hint of a smile tugging on his features.

'I'll tell him how I really feel… someday.'


End file.
